Reversal Cycle
by wutaianrose
Summary: She had been into every single world that was possible. But she was just back to the beginning once again. What was going on?


The petite female woke up with a soft groan, stretching and yawning softly. Her phone sat on the table, ringing. Slowly, she made her way out of bed to pick up the phone.

_August 1st..._  
A new world, again? She flipped open the phone. "Shin..?" She put the phone to her ear, seemingly confused. "Shin?"

"Hey. You only just woke up now?" He sighed slightly. "Whatever, I'll be at your house in five to pick you up. I'm taking you to work." He then Hung up. She put the phone down and got dressed.

Why was she here again? In the same world? When dressed, she heard a small voice call out to her. She looked around the room in confusion. There was a knock at the door. She answered it to see the same old Shin standing there. "You're actually ready for once." For some reason, he seemed surprised. Was she never ready before?

She remembered all the places before, but she just had a hard time trying to understand why she was in this world once again. Where was Orion when she needed him? Again, she walked to work in silence, trailing behind Shin slightly.

Shin froze then and turned around. "I didn't think you would come back." He told her calmly. Looking up at him, she must've looked spaced out. He stepped closer to her. "Why did you leave? You said you wouldn't." His voice was unwavering, but she could sense he was slightly angry, if not upset.

He stepped closer to the small girl again and she stepped back, losing her balance slightly. He reached for her, but it was too late.

She tumbled down the set of stairs, lying at the bottom... Unconscious. Shin rushed to her side. A pool of blood was forming. She had obviously hit her head. His face paled and he ran into her workplace. He cried for help. Toma instantly got up, rushing outside. He called an ambulance instantly.

When she awoke, she found herself in hospital again. Alone. Where was Shin? She sat up and groaned. Looking at the clock it read August 1st. Had time gone in reverse? The door slid open...  
I-Ikki-san!? Why was he here? Why wasn't Shin here...

"I was worried about you. You had quite the accident." He had brought her a bouquet of flowers. He lay them on the table before sitting on the bed beside her. He took off his glasses and looked at her with a soft sigh. He moved in closer to her, resulting in her shuffling away. "Two more weeks..." He sighed and shook his head.

She couldn't even recall the accident. What actually happened? Had the accident caused her to move to another world? She simply couldn't get her head around it.

A continuous cycle. That's what this was.

Ikki-san continued to talk, but she wasn't really paying attention. She looked at him, but seemed to be in a daze. He sighed and shook his head. "I have to go..." He told her and leaned in to kiss her. She moved away and he frowned. Instead, he kissed her forehead and left.

"Orion..." She whispered, looking around. All of a sudden, she heard a voice call out to her.  
"Can - hear me?" She shot up and looked around. Where was he? She shook her head slightly. "Not very well.. Orion!" She called out. She felt light headed and sat back down. Her head turned to gaze out of the window. It was dark already. It was storming quite badly. The lights began to flicker. She covered herself with the blankets and her eyes began to droop.

Orion's voice screamed at her, trying to wake her, but it wasn't working. Why shouldn't she sleep?

The lights flicked out.  
Arms plucked her out of the bed and carried her to the roof. Rain whipped her face, hair blowing wildly.

"You don't belong to live. Not now. I do. I will live in this world."

Eyes flew open, screams bursting from her lungs as she dropped from the roof.

-

When she awoke once more, she shot up from the bed.  
Hospital.. This time, Toma was stood there, seemingly panicky.

What was with this constant circle?

Why was she living all of this again.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Toma told her. There was that fearful coldness in his eyes. She had to escape.

What was happening? Why was she in hospital? Who tried to kill her?

A constant cycle.

"There's no escape." Toma told her coldly.

No escape from anything.


End file.
